Sobre flores e cerejas
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Faremos vingança à seu favor. Dizia a página completamente em preto, com apenas o título com as letras em branco, uma caixa para digitar o nome, e um botão escrito ‘Submeter’. Hana digita lentamente o nome da Tamao, sua mãe, e clica em “Submeter”.
1. Chapter 1

**Sobre flores e cerejas**

Primeiramente, esta é uma fanfic de Shaman King, embora eu tenha usado alguns personagens/tema do Jigoku Shoujo. Mesmo assim, um fã de Mankin conseguirá entender esta fic, eu fiz o máximo para ter certeza disso...

Essa fic se passa antes do final de Funbari no Uta, e tem como personagens principais: Hana, Enma Ai e Tamao. Eu coloquei esta fic como T pelo fato de ser uma fic de Drama/Terror e de existirem cenas violentas.

Sobre flores e cerejas.

Está um belo dia na pousada Funbari... O cheiro de cereja impregna todo o ambiente da pousada.

- Mãe. O bolo já está pronto? – Pergunta Hana, que está faminto já que não comeu nada desde o café da manhã, e já eram 3 horas.

- Cale a boca, quando estiver pronto eu te aviso, já te disse. – Diz Tamao em seu tom casual. Após tantos anos ela adquiriu uma personalidade muito parecida á da Anna. Ela gostaria de ser a Anna, na verdade. – Vá brincar lá fora.

Hana sai e senta em uma calçada.

- Aí, cara, que . Aquilo que você disse não funcionou. – Diz uma pessoa que estava passando em frente ao Hana.

- Tipo, você deve ter feito alguma coisa errada, cara. – Responde seu colega que estava andando junto com ele

- , O que será que é isso? – Hana se pergunta. – Já sei, vou perguntar pro Tio Ryu!

Ele entra novamente na pousada, e encontra Ryu dormindo no sofá com a TV ligada.

- Tio, tio! O que é ? – Pergunta Hana acordando seu 'tio' – Ah, e você sabe que se a mamãe te pegar dormindo enquanto a TV está ligada ela te mata, né?

- Onde você ouviu isso? Nunca mais diga essa palavra.

- Tudo bem. Diz Hana tristemente enquanto volta a andar em direção á cozinha

Ele abre a porta e encontra Tamao da mesma forma que estava antes dele sair.

- Mãe, o que é ? – Hana pergunta sem ligar para a advertência de Ryu – E o bolo já está pronto?

- Cale a boca. Nunca mais diga esta palavra aqui dentro de casa. Se não vou te bater até me cansar e vou lavar sua boca com sabão. – Ameaça Tamao seriamente – E eu já te disse que quando ficar pronto eu te aviso.

- Poxa, assim não dá. – Reclama Hana sem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. – O que é ? E esse bolo não vai sair não?

Tamao o encara com um rosto completamente frio.

Hana acorda no dia seguinte com o corpo todo dolorido. Ele olha em volta, está em um quarto escuro... Ele começa a se lembrar. Sua 'mãe' havia cumprido a ameaça e batido nele até se cansar realmente. Hana olha em volta novamente, agora com os olhos já acostumados com o escuro. Este era o quarto que ninguém nunca entrava. É o quarto em que sua mãe o deixava quando não o queria por perto ou quando o colocava de castigo.

Hana começa a chorar. Por que sua mãe tinha que ser assim? Por que ela não podia ser igual a todas as outras mães que amam seus filhos e que não espancam estes?

Uma luz aparece no quarto vindo da porta.

- Hana... Venha aqui... – Diz uma voz conhecida por Hana, a de seu tio. Ele entra no quarto sem fazer muito barulho. – Hana, eu disse para não dizer mais aquela palavra... Sua mãe não gosta nada de palavrões, além disso você deveria ter mais cuidado com o que diz a ela...

- Sim, tio – Diz Hana ainda chorando – Sua mãe te batia assim também?

Ryu se lembra de seu passado. Realmente, sua mãe só tinha batido nele uma ou duas vezes, e nunca foi por coisas bobas como essa. Além disso, ele era muito mais velho que Hana na época, e estava fazendo coisas muito piores que falar palavrões por querer saber seu significado... Fora que Tamao não batia da mesma forma... Ela não dava apenas alguns tapas, e sim realmente espancava Hana, e inclusive batia nele com varas e chicotes.

- Hana, apenas tome cuidado com o que diz a sua mãe... Eu te garanto que isto não vai durar para sempre. Em pouco tempo isso vai mudar – Diz Ryu querendo acalmar o pequeno Hana, e se lembrando que em breve Yoh e Anna poderiam voltar.

- Se meu pai estivesse vivo, tenho certeza que ele não iria deixar isso acontecer – Diz Hana ainda chorando sem parar.

- Ryu – Diz Tamao de fora do quarto – Venha aqui agora.

Ryu sai do quarto rapidamente...


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2 – Você é...?

Algumas horas depois Ryu retorna ao quarto para avisar ao pequeno Hana que ele pode sair do quarto já, e que deveria copiar tudo o que havia perdido no dia, da escola.

Hana sai do quarto e desce as escadas, indo direto para fora. Ele senta-se novamente em frente á pousada, quando percebe que os mesmos garotos do dia anterior estavam passando em frente

- Aí, eu acho que aquele negócio de Jigoku Shoujo é mentira, eu tentei de novo e não consegui – Diz o mesmo que havia dito 'aquela' palavra no dia anterior.

- Acho que você fez algo de errado, ou então não quer do fundo do seu coração ter uma vingança... – Diz o segundo, arrumando seus óculos.

- Desculpe, mas o que é e o que é Jigoku Shoujo? – Pergunta Hana se levantando e correndo em direção dos dois.

- Err... Não diga essa palavra, menino... Você ainda é muito criança para dizer estas coisas. – Diz o primeiro, um pouco envergonhado de seu palavriado - É uma palavra feia – acrescenta ele.

- Ah, e Jigoku Shoujo é uma lenda popular... Dizem que se você deseja ter vingança, é só entrar no site Hotline to Hell e pôr o nome da pessoa lá, que a Jigoku Shoujo aparecerá para fazer vingança em seu favor. Ah, um detalhe, o site só pode ser acessado á meia noite... – Diz o segundo tentando parecer esperto.

- Vingança? – Repete Hana pensando logo em sua mãe – Hum... Entendi, obrigado.

Hana volta para seu quarto e dorme até dar onze horas da noite. Então ele sai silenciosamente de seu quarto e sai da pousada. Ele anda até chegar em uma lan-house (ou cyber café) que havia próximo de lá. Ele entra facilmente no estabelecimento, que se encontra fechado, usando seus poderes como Shaman para forçar a fechadura. Então usa três shikigamis para destruir o alarme e as duas câmeras que haviam no local.

Tudo certo, os alarmes não tocaram. Ele se senta em um computador e o liga (ele sabe mexer, mesmo sendo um shaman, afinal ele teve aulas de computação em sua escola). Então ele entra no site 'Booble' e procura lá por Hotline to Hell, encontrando várias páginas com depoimentos de pessoas que afirmavam ter entrado neste site, e todos com um mesmo link: clica no link, mas nada acontece. Então ele olha para o relógio na parte inferior direita do computador. Ainda eram 23:59. Ele espera mais alguns segundos, até que dá exatamente 00:00. Então ele clica no atualizar e uma página aparece.

Faremos vingança à seu favor. Dizia a página completamente em preto, com apenas o título com as letras em branco, uma caixa para digitar o nome, e um botão escrito 'Submeter'.

Hana digita lentamente o nome da Tamao, sua mãe, e clica em "Submeter".

Hana derrepente sente uma presença atrás dele. Não era uma presença comum, como a de um espírito qualquer. Era uma presença muito poderosa. Ele se vira, encontrando uma garota de cabelos pretos.

- Então você é...?

- Você me invocou, não? – Diz a garota de cabelos pretos – Sou Enma Ai.

- Jigoku Shoujo!? – Pergunta Hana, mais afirmando do que perguntando algo.

- Pegue isso. – Diz Enma Ai entragando um boneco de palha preto com um fio vermelho amarrado na parte de cima – Se você realmente deseja ter vingança, você deve puxar o fio vermelho.

Hana pega o boneco, ainda ouvindo atentamente.

- Você irá fazer um pacto comigo assim que puxar o fio. – Ela continua – O receptor de sua vingança será transportado imediatamente ao inferno.

- Para o inferno? – Pergunta Hana.

- Porém – Continua Ai – Uma vez que a vingança é concedida, você deve pagar a compensação.

- Compensação?

- Duas covas irão aparecer quando você amaldiçoar a pessoa. – Diz Enma Ai ignorando as interrupções de Hana – Se você fizer o pacto, você irá para o inferno também.

Hana muda completamente sua face agora. De feliz seu rosto fica assustado em poucos momentos

- Isso depois que você morrer. – Ai continua – Você não será capaz de ir para o Céu. Sua alma será mergulhada na dor e no sofrimento, para vaguear por toda a eternidade.

- E se algum Itako me invocar? – Pergunta Hana querendo melhorar o pequeno problema de ir para o inferno também.

- Isso será impossível. – Responde Ai – Depois que a alma de alguém é enviada para o inferno por causa de uma vingança, ela não poderá voltar assim como se estivesse lá por vontade própria.

Nesse exato momento uma dor enorme passa pelo corpo de Hana, e ele se vê sendo massacrado por centenas de esqueletos.

Hana acorda no meio da sala da pousada. Já eram 4 horas, ele verifica no relógio... Ele está segurando o boneco de palha preto do dia anterior. Ele guarda o boneco no bolso e caminha devagar em direção ao seu quarto, onde entra e dorme como uma pedra.


	3. Chapter 3

Pais?

Hana acorda e olha no relógio. Já são 2 horas da tarde... Normalmente, depois de bater nele Tamao não o mandava para a escola, para evitar futuros problemas. Ele fica por mais alguns minutos deitado, mas percebe que está com fome, então resolve descer para comer algo. Hana caminha até a cozinha e pega algumas das torradas recém feitas e come...

- Ah, você acordou, Hana. – Diz Ryu entrando na cozinha – Você teve sorte, acabei de fazer estas torradas... Se quiser, tem geléia e manteiga na geladeira.

- Sim, Tio. – Diz Hana alegremente, pegando um pote de geléia e passando em suas torradas, comendo-as em seguida.

Hana termina seu 'café da manhã' e vai ao banheiro, onde percebe que havia algo em seu bolso... Ele retira de seu bolso um boneco de palha preto. De repente toda a alegria de Hana foi embora, e ele começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

- Eu... Realmente... Tive coragem de pensar em fazer isso? – Pensa Hana – Tudo bem que ela é uma mãe durona, mas... Ainda assim é minha mãe...

Hana joga o boneco de palha no lixo e sai do banheiro, mas depois volta e pega o boneco de volta, afinal pode ser perigoso deixar aquilo no meio do lixo. Então ele volta em seu quarto e guarda o boneco de palha em um canto do guarda-roupa, onde pretende deixá-lo até conseguir algum outro método de jogá-lo sem correr nenhum tipo de risco.

Alguns dias se passam na pousada... Hana já está indo novamente ás aulas, e tudo parece completamente tranqüilo. Hana está brincando de bolinhas de gude em frente á pousada tranqüilamente, quando sua mãe o chama.

- Hana, venha... Já está na hora de seu treinamento. – Diz Tamao tranqüilamente, nem parecendo a Tamao de alguns dias atrás.

Hana começa a se aquecer para seu treinamento diário, mas Ryu aparece com um espírito, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- Tamao... – Diz Ryu - Venha aqui um pouco, tem um assunto importante.

- Hana, espere aqui, depois terminamos o treinamento. Pode ir brincando por enquanto...

Hana segue as ordens de sua 'mãe' e volta a brincar com as bolinhas, mas ouve um grito de dentro da pousada.

- Como assim? – Dizia o grito – Depois de tantos anos.

- Acalme-se, Tamao – Respondia a outra voz, que parecia ser a do tio Ryu, mas muito alterada...

Hana resolve entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele entra e para perto de um dos quartos, de onde a voz estava vindo.

- Como você quer que eu fique calma!? – Perguntou a Tamao – Eles sumiram por seis anos, e depois de todo esse tempo você vem me dizer que os dois estão voltando e que devemos contar logo a verdade a ele!?... Agora eu sou a mãe dele. Fui eu quem viu as primeiras palavras dele... Fui eu quem viu seu primeiro passo... Fui eu quem cuidou dele, e o treinei para que fosse um Shaman de alto nível no futuro... E nem Anna nem Yoh irão tirá-lo de mim.

- Mas Tamao... – Continua Ryu

- Sobre quem mamãe está falando? Quem será essa Anna e homem que tem o mesmo nome que meu pai? Está tudo muito confuso – Pensa Hana com uma pontada de dor de cabeça

- Eu irei fugir. – Continua Tamao – E não importa se você virá junto ou não, eu levarei meu filho.

- Você não pode fazer isso – Disse Ryu friamente – Hana é filho do Yoh e de Anna, e eu sou muito grato a eles. Eu posso até ter te ajudado a mentir, mas não permitirei que faça isso com eles.

- Tudo bem então – Diz Tamao pegando uma faca – Então você não precisará mais se preocupar com isso.

Tamao pega a faca e com um rápido golpe a faca onde fica o coração de Ryu... Ryu tenta escapar, mas mesmo sendo um Shaman muitíssimo poderoso, não consegue a tempo de evitar o golpe.

- Ta... Tamao... – Diz ele no chão, sangrando pela ferida aberta em seu peito por Tamao.

- Eu vou fugir daqui. Até Anna e Yoh descobrirem o que aconteceu será tarde demais para fazerem algo... Não leve a mal, eu gostei muito do tempo que nós vivemos juntos... Mas... Hana é como se fosse meu filho já... Eu nunca havia percebido isso, mas gosto dele como se realmente fosse meu... Adeus Ryu – Termina Tamao dando um último golpe, acabando instantaneamente com a vida de Ryu.

Hana está paralisado atrás da porta semi-aberta. Ele vê Tamao indo à direção dele, e resolve correr.

- Hana – Diz Tamao percebendo que ele estava lá – Vamos, vamos embora daqui. Esqueça o que viu, vamos ser felizes em outro lugar.

Hana continua correndo em direção ao seu quarto, onde tranca a porta... Ele olha para os lados chorando, então se lembra do boneco de palha entregue pela Jigoku Shoujo. Sim, esta era a única saída. Esta mulher havia mentido para ele por todos estes anos, e matado a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo... E sempre batia nele por qualquer motivo que fosse... E ainda teve a coragem de dizer que o tratava como se fosse seu filho...

- Não vou deixar isto assim, tio Ryu – Gritou Hana desesperado, pegando o boneco enquanto chorava – Se eu terei que pagar este preço para te vingar, eu vou fazer isso.

Hana puxa o fio. De repente tudo fica em um silêncio absoluto.

- A vingança está concedida – Diz uma voz de homem

Então se ouve um grito vindo de fora do quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamao POV – Uma mulher chamada Tamao.

Tamao olha para os lados... Ela está em um quarto completamente escuro e sem ninguém... Então ela olha novamente, encontrando um esqueleto enorme, com um chicote na mão... Ela está completamente paralisada, por isso não pode fugir. O esqueleto vem em direção dela e a chicoteia três vezes. Agora ela não está mais paralisada, por isso sai correndo, mas isso não adianta em nada, pois uma espécie de zumbi está a espera dela na porta, esperando com uma faca na mão. O zumbi a acerta com a faca no lugar onde fica o pulmão, mas apenas a dor vem nela, nenhum ferimento é aberto. A dor foi tão grande que Tamao cai no chão.

- Você não se arrepende nem um pouco de ter enganado e maltratado aquela criança? – Pergunta um garoto com cabelos lisos em frente à ela. – E de ter matado aquele cara também?

- Não! Hana é meu filho! Fui eu quem o criou, fui eu quem fez tudo por ele... E mesmo que as vezes eu tenha sido dura demais com ele, eu sempre fiz isso pelo seu próprio bem. E tenho certeza que a senhorita Anna faria a mesma coisa – Responde Tamao

- Ela disse, Senhorita. – Disse uma mulher que estava logo ao lado do jovem de cabelos lisos.

- Deplorável sombra presa na escuridão. Cujas ações causam dor e sofrimento. Uma alma afogada no pecado. Quer tentar morrer desta vez? – Enma Ai diz.

Com isso um sino toca e Tamao fica desacordada.

Uma pequena garota está em pé em uma sala ou talvez um quarto... Ela parece muito triste e solitária.

- Tamao – Diz uma voz vindo de fora do cômodo. – Você pode me ajudar a fazer o jantar?

- Sim, senhora – Diz a garota. Embora ela estivesse triste, ajudar seria o mínimo que poderia fazer, já que esta família tão generosa havia acolhido-a. Ela era órfã e não tinha ninguém... Certamente morreria de fome ou de algum outro problema, se não tivesse sido salva por eles.

Tamao sai do cômodo e segue para a cozinha.

- Mãe, a comida já vai ficar pronta? – Pergunta um pequeno garoto – É que o vovô estava me treinando, então eu estou morrendo de fome.

O coração de Tamao acelera.

- Não vai demorar muito – Responde a mulher. – Mas pode deixar que eu te chamo quando ficar pronta...

Tudo escurece, então aparece um novo cenário, um local com bastante mata. O mesmo garoto de antes está agora sentado em um tronco de árvore... Ele mudou pouquíssimo, embora estivesse um pouco maior

- Quando eu crescer eu quero ficar feliz para sempre ouvindo música e vivendo tranqüilamente – Ele diz olhando para as nuvens – E você, o que quer fazer quando crescer, Tamao?

- Eu... Não... Sei... – Responde a garota que está sentada timidamente em um outro tronco bastante longe do garoto. – Eu... Quero ser uma Shaman tão boa... Quanto sua mãe... – Termina a garota corando.

O garoto expressa bastante surpresa com a resposta, mas volta a observar as nuvens com sua face tranqüila logo após isto.

Novamente o cenário se modifica. Agora ela está em uma sala.

- Sim, entendi. – Diz Yohmei – O Mandarei aí assim que puder.

Yohmei desliga o telefone

- Boas novas. Parece que encontramos uma noiva perfeita para o Yoh. – Comenta Yohmei para Keiko, que estava em casa na hora. – Se tudo der certo, teremos uma forte aliada...

Tamao sente um grande vazio em seu coração agora

"Mas com certeza esta garota deve ser uma noiva muito melhor do que eu. Sem contar que a noiva de um Shaman tem que ser forte, para poder ajudá-lo quando for necessário... Se for melhor para o Yoh, eu agüentarei isso..." – Pensa ela.

Agora o cenário muda, e Tamao encontra outras lembranças na visão: Matamune, sua família em um de seus últimos momentos juntos, uma das escaladas que ela fez junto ao Mikihisa, o dia que Anna deixou o pequeno Hana para que ela cuidasse enquanto ela e Yoh não voltavam... Tudo passou como um flash pelos olhos dela.

De repente ela estava deitada em um barco. Ela olha para cima, e vê uma garota... Sim, era a mesma garota que havia visto antes.

"Onde eu estou" – Pensa Tamao. Antes que pudesse tentar qualquer tipo de coisa, duas mãos de esqueletos a seguraram, impedindo-a de sequer tentar fazer qualquer tipo de coisa,

- Esta vingança irá transportá-la ao inferno.


	5. Chapter 5

Este preço...

Este é mais um dia de verão...

Hana acorda, se veste, escova os dentes e vai para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã.

- Quer que eu te faça panquecas, Hana?

- Sim, tio Ryu – Responde Hana, incorporando Ryu para que prepare as panquecas...

- Seus pais não irão demorar a chegar... Fico triste por saber o que eles irão descobrir quando estiverem aqui... – Lamenta Ryu – Se eu tivesse sido mais forte e soubesse que isso iria acontecer... – Continua Ryu, chorando.

- Não pense nisso... Isso tinha que acontecer, e mesmo assim, iremos dar um jeito de superar isso.

Com isso, Hana termina seu café da manhã e vai para a escola como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido nesses últimos dias. Ele volta para casa, entra em seu quarto e olha tristemente para a marca em seu peito... Agora ele iria ter que carregá-la para sempre. Até o dia em que morresse.

- Hana, venha... – Diz Ryu – Seus pais estão lá fora.

Hana rapidamente esquece a marca e dá um pulo para ir correndo abrir a porta para seus pais...

10 Anos depois...

Embora Hana viva uma vida que parece alegre depois da chegada de seus pais, ele nunca estará tranqüilo, pois sabe que quando morrer também irá ao inferno e que não há nada que possa ser feito a respeito. Yoh e Anna voltam a ficar fora, para descobrir alguma forma de reverter o que foi feito ou de salvar a alma de Hana, mas até agora não conseguiram descobrir nenhum jeito para o Hana não ir para o inferno.

FIM!?

**Notas**

Bom, gente... Depois de muito tempo sem fazer fanfics, aqui está minha melhor obra O.

Eu demorei apenas três dias para terminar esta inteira (todos os capítulos), por isso irei publicar todos os capítulos de uma vez... Minha inspiração esta ótima ultimamente O (bem raro).

Bom, eu primeiramente agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e peço que dêem reviews D

Esta é uma Fic de Shaman King... Embora eu tenha colocado elementos do anime Jigoku Shoujo na história (Enma Ai, Hotline to Hell), eu tenho certeza que se um fã de SK ler o fic vai entender completamente D

Bom, acho que é só...

Ah, sim... Futuramente eu posso ou não fazer um final-alternativo feliz para esta história... Mas esta versão vai continuar assim

Divirtam-se!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Felipe (Starmaster)


End file.
